Blond Knight in Eastern Wonderland
by Deadlocke
Summary: In Remnant, Jaune had disappeared. In another world, Jaune was reborn. After witnessing the tragic fate of the ones he loved, Jaune found himself in the land of fantasy, Gensokyo by the help of a certain Gap Youkai. This wasn't the end, but the start of a new beginning. A new world. A new start. If only his past failures would stop coming back to haunt him.
1. Regret

_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _Touhou Project is owned by Team Shanghai Alice. Or just ZUN._

 _It may make references to canon, but this story will not follow canon. Mostly._

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes to a world of destruction. Smoke and dust floated in the air around him, as fire and debris spread out among the fields he lay upon, and he was pretty sure that there was a crashed Airship in the distance as well.

Confusion was the first thing Jaune could think of. Is it over, had they won? This supposed last stand against Salem was supposed to be the end. Jaune remained standing, so what about his friends? Or their enemies?

Jaune eventually forced himself up, grasping Crocea Mors to lean on as he was having difficulty standing. Jaune couldn't help but scan the world around him, the destruction being far more apparent. He moved his feet forward, using the sword as nothing more than a walking stick, the smoke and ashes from the battle obscuring his vision, almost tripping over debris in the process.

"Ren?" he choked out, pausing in hopes to hear his voice. Yet, none would hear Jaune's cries except himself. "Nora? Are you guys okay?" he cried out in desperation. He had hoped that they were fine and they hadn't heard his voice. But the more he walked, the more bodies he found of Atlas soldiers greeted him instead. Jaune started to feel doubtful.

"Hello?! Anybody there? Say something!" he yelled out hoping to get a response.

He immediately stopped when he found a familiar figure. Jaune immediately dropped his sword and rushed forward, "No... Please..." he croaked, immediately checking for a pulse. He found none, "Ren..." he muttered in disbelief. Ren's magenta eyes once full of life, now dull and empty.

Jaune looked around and recognized more of his friends. Weiss, Nora, Yang. All laying, lifeless. Jaune knew they were dead, yet he hoped that he wawa wrong. He went and checked Nora's pulse: nothing. The same for Weiss and Yang. They were all dead, and Jaune couldn't do a thing.

His breathing ragged and tears already starting to form, he forced himself up off the ground, "I can't be the only one left." Jaune started to wander in hopes to find at least someone alive.

He turned back one last time to the corpses of his deceased friends, "I promise I'll give you a proper burial." he said before continuing on.

The further he wandered the more bodies he discovered. One of Tyrian, alongside Blake and Sun. More of Qrow, Cinder and Raven as well. The powers of the maidens already left Cinder and Raven's body and probably transferred to some randoms across Remnant.

Oscar... His body surrounded in a pool of blood. Ozpin now reincarnated and merged with someone else.

"This is the world... That Ozpin promised us?" Ozpin assured them of a better world, but all he could see was Ash, blood, and death. The kingdoms are in shambles. If the Grimm doesn't finish off what's left of humanity, he was sure that humanity would kill themselves instead. Ozpin didn't care about the state of the rest of the world as long as Salem is dead. They were just being used to fulfill Ozpin goals, to put it simply tools, "Ozpin... How many must die until you're happy?"

Jaune of course knew, but he was too afraid to speak out. He wasn't ready to take on the role of the leader, and besides, who would be willing to listen to him? Perhaps Ren and Nora. But who else?

He continued to look around hoping one of his friends were still alive, somewhere. His eyes stopped on a red cape, and his heart skipped a beat.

"No... No, not you too." he immediately rushed to the lifeless corpse of Ruby Rose. A streak of blood inching out the side of her mouth. Red blood seeped into the already red of her cape. His tears fell and splashed on Ruby's pale cheeks, giving the illusion that it was her who had cried.

"You can't leave me here. This wasn't how things were supposed to end." Jaune hugged Ruby's lifeless corpse as he took notice of a collapsed tower. Salem was inside, yet it was obvious that she was already dead, an arm was missing and Ruby's Crescent Rose was plunged deep through her torso.

Yes, it would seem that they had won, but at what cost? All of his friends were dead. And Jaune was too weak to prevent it, and out of everyone, why was he the sole survivor? It should have been him. He was the weak one. Of everyone, he should have died, he faked his transcripts, he didn't even earn his way into Beacon. But alas, it seems fate had decided against him.

They had defeated Salem and her group, with the cost of basically the entire world. Atlas was taken over by Jacques and the SDC, and the rest of the kingdoms in ruins with the survivors living in fear from the Grimm, or bandit attacks. Perhaps in a few hundreds of years from now, Remnant would be restored to its former state, but Jaune wouldn't live to see it.

Jaune looked up at the shattered moon floating high in the night sky. Swearing that he saw some sort of gash with what appeared to be ribbons tied at the two ends in the sky. He couldn't get a good look as it disappeared nearly as fast as he saw it. He kept seeing those for the past month or so, but he ignored it thinking they were some sort of bird or something. Shrugging that out of his mind he picked up Ruby's cold corpse and brought it to the rest of his friends.

"How many graves am I going to have to dig?" he muttered to himself as he placed Ruby down and unsheathed his sword. He stared at his reflection shining from the blade. All he could see were the dirt and grime littered across his face. There were no wounds, his absurdly large pool of Aura made sure of it. He supposed he would have to use Crocea Mors as an improvised shovel.

Jaune circled around looking for a decent place to bury the deceased. His eyes landed on empty plains that's blooming with flowers. Unlike the battlefield that he is standing in, the fields lay untouched, and almost seem out of place compared to the state of the world around him. Satisfied with the terrain, he got to work.

Jaune stuck his sword deep into the dirt and grass and pulled it out, his arms aching while he dug suitable trenches. He was already fatigued from the battle, and cramps were starting to become apparent, but he continued on anyway, ignoring the pain.

First was Ruby, then Weiss, Yang, then Blake. He even put Sun alongside Blake, they belonged together.

Ren and Nora were next. They were together as always. Next was Qrow. Last was Oscar.

When he finished and looked at all the Graves that are lined up. He couldn't help but wonder, _Does the world even know of their sacrifice?_

The fatigue finally starting to set in, Jaune leaned back and sat down against an uprooted tree, "Was it all worth it?" he whispered to no one.

Jaune stared down at Crocea Mors. What's the point of living now? There was no reason for him to keep on fighting. They already completed their objective, and there's no one else left to grieve alongside him.

No one would know of their sacrifice. No one would understand their struggles, their pain that they've all been through. No one in the world would know, only Jaune Arc. The last survivor of team RNJR. The last survivor of... Everything.

But little did he know, someone was watching. Through the gaps and a little experimentation on the effects of gaps on different dimensions. A certain gap youkai was watching the exchange, watching Jaune bury his friends. Watching him as he grieved.

This was the Youkai of boundaries, Yukari Yakumo.

Jaune Arc and his story was fascinating to her. She pitied him however, no person should have to experience such a tragedy. As for his friends, there was nothing she could do. Sure, she could have manipulated the boundary between life and death, but it worked differently considering this was another world, another dimension. The rules were different and she had no idea of the effects it could have, and even if she knew now, it would already be far too late.

Jaune Arc was a man of potential. He only harnessed a fraction of it. It would be a shame if he were to die now, and knowing that his state of mind isn't exactly stable when going through such a traumatic experience, she can't have him commit suicide either. He needs something to occupy him. He needs to make friends to replace the ones he lost. He needs to have a new purpose, a new reason to live. Therefore, she has decided.

She would send Jaune Arc into the Land of Fantasy; Gensokyo.

It wasn't the best idea she had, considering the dangers of the inhabitants. Youkai such as herself might not be exactly kind to humans or Jaune, as well as other dangers, namely fairies, ghosts, gods, and even vampires. But, Jaune already had to deal with the Grimm of his world so it was perfectly fine, he already knew how to defend himself somewhat, and if magic already exists in Remnant in the form of the Maidens, and the relics, then he should have no problems with people using magic as commonplace in Gensokyo.

Yukari took a step outside and her feet planted on the grass.

Jaune quickly took notice and grabbed his sword, and stood up, nearly tripping over himself in his fatigue, "Who… are you?" he pointed his sword at her. He quickly noticed the parasol she carried, if Neo wasn't an indication, maybe she had a blade hidden within the handle as well.

"Now, now. There isn't a need for violence, I come in peace." she smiled, "I am Yukari Yakumo. Youkai of Boundaries."

"What's a youkai?" Jaune knew that he was outright oblivious at times, but he was sure that youkai was something that he never heard of at all. Not in the fairytales, not from his parents, or anyone at all.

"Ah, of course you wouldn't know what a youkai is. After all, it isn't something from this world." Yukari answered, pulling out a paper fan to help mitigate against heat from the flames of the current terrain, "A youkai would be… how would I say this? To put it lightly, They are supernatural beings."

However, that just added to his confusion, "Supernatural? So like magical?" he muttered to himself, "Wait, how do I know what you're saying is true? What do you mean 'isn't something from this world'? What if you're just making this up? For all I know that… 'thing' you just came out of could just be a semblance."

"Well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But I know that you've seen these before." Yukari opened up another gap, and Jaune took a close look.

Jaune noticed that it were the same gashes that he has been seeing, the ribbons and all. "It's… So that's what I've been noticing for the past few months. You've been spying on me."

"Yep, it's true, you've caught me." Yukari covered her smirk with her fan.

"Then… you've seen what me and my friends have been going through. This war… And you decide to show up now instead of possibly helping us?!" he practically shouted that last part, "If you have something like magic, you could have done something, you could have helped us fight against our enemies, why did you wait till now to show up? If you haven't noticed everyone is dead now!" he gasped for breath as he shouted it all in one go.

Yukari, seemingly unfazed simply stated, "It's true that I could have. However, I am not of this world of yours. The rules work differently so there's no telling what side effects could take effect. This is essentially my first attempt at using my gaps across different dimensions. Also, I'm not watching 24/7. I noticed that time flows differently between our worlds. Your world is slower than mine, and I have a life of my own."

Jaune simply dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

Yukari continued, "You have unseen potential. An environment such as this couldn't possibly tap into that locked potential. I'm sorry for the experiences that you have gone through, and I apologize for your friends, but some things cannot be changed."

"So… what is it you're here for?" Jaune forced out.

"I wish to make a deal with you. Your world is not in the healthiest of states, so I can bring you to Gensokyo, it's where I live. It gives you a chance to hone your skills, and tap into your potential. It's a chance to get stronger. Make some new friends. Get a new perspective on life. And maybe, you could come back and take back Remnant, and prove that you're not weak."

To Jaune, it was a deal too good to be true, "What's the catch? What do you gain from all this?"

"Can't I just do it out of the kindness of my own heart? I simply felt pity for you. It's the least I could do for being merely a spectator. Plus, it could make things interesting along the way."

 _What have I got to lose?_ Jaune thought, "Fine. Alright. I'll go to… Gensokyo, whatever that is."

Yukari smiled and opened a gap back to Gensokyo, "Great, take this gap, I'll explain things about Gensokyo and what to expect when we get there. So watch your step, and… Mind the gap." that last part being an attempt to liven the mood.

 _Yang would've liked that pun._ Jaune thought sadly, as he went through the gap. With Yukari following soon after.

* * *

 **(A/N): There are little Touhou and RWBY crossovers so I decided to try my hand at it. With Jaune being the protagonist. I hope I got Yukari right. If there's one thing I suck at is trying to replicate characters. I try my best so bear with me please. Touhou is pretty complex and I am doing extended amounts of research, but there may be some that I will miss, so please tell me if I miss something.** **I only played Imperishable Night.** **Also, I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. We'll see how it goes.**


	2. Rehabilitation

_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _Touhou Project is owned by Team Shanghai Alice. Or just ZUN._

 _It may make references to canon, but this story will not follow canon. Mostly._

* * *

The moment Jaune came out of the gap, he fell to his knees and tried his best to hold in what little food was in his stomach. Motion sickness will do that to people, especially instantaneous travel across different dimensions.

"Oh dust, I hope I will never have to do that again, that was the worst feeling I had ever felt." He moaned.

"I suppose that's normal when a person travels through one of my gaps for the first time, but their reactions were more… minor."

"I think it has to do with the fact I have motion sickness..." Jaune tried to hold in what little food he had in him.

"Motion sickness? I suppose that might be a problem in the future…" Yukari mumbles,

"It's fine. Just… give me a moment." Jaune focused his aura to his stomach to lessen the nausea, a technique that Ren suggested he do.

After a moment to collect himself, and making sure his stomach was stable, Jaune stood up and took a look around the room he was in. The overall design was overall simplified, something that he would see from the villages cut off from the technological advancements of the main kingdoms.

"So… Welcome to the Yakumo household. Now, it's already late and I understand you're tired, after all that's happened. So, you should get some rest, we can talk more tomorrow."

After Yukari said that, Jaune looked out the window and saw that it is indeed late, but also witnessed the moon high in the sky; It wasn't shattered like Remnant's moon. Jaune could only stare in shock, but also in disbelief.

Yukari however, immediately took notice of this, "So, you believe me now when I said this was another dimension?"

Jaune's only answer was a slight nod to his head.

Yukari let out a playful sigh, "Good! Now, off to bed you go~."

Jaune snapped out of his shocked state, realizing what Yukari was going to do, "Wait, hold on!" But it was already too late as Yukari already gapped Jaune to the unoccupied guest bedroom.

With Jaune now gone, Yukari went through another gap which led to another room in the house, containing another occupant, "I still don't understand what you see in him, Yukari-sama. He doesn't seem all that special."

"Now, now Ran. Don't you know it's rude to judge someone without even seeing what they're capable of first? Looks can be deceiving, you know."

"I just hope you're not wasting your time with him."

Yukari waved her off, "You worry too much, Ran." Yukari opened a gap leading to Jaune's room and looked inside, just to see him vomiting in a trash bin, "Just make sure you take care of him when he wakes up tomorrow morning. I'm gonna go to sleep myself. Yeah… Sleep sounds nice."

Yukari let out a yawn as she gapped herself into her room. Ran lets out an exhausted sigh before leaving to her own room to sleep as well.

* * *

Jaune woke up early in the morning. Something that he has gotten used to for the past few weeks. The sun rays irradiating from the windows causing him to squint and shield his eyes. Initially, he began to panic seeing such an unfamiliar room, but he quickly collected his thoughts and realized his situation.

' _Right. I'm not in Remnant anymore. We just defeated Salem, and my friends are…'_ Jaune stopped there, his heart immediately aching remembering the tragedy.

Shrugging those thoughts out, Jaune looked at what he had with him: Crocea Mors, his armor, scroll, and Lien.

Jaune looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how dirty and tattered his hood and jeans were. He didn't have any spare clothes with him, so he had to make do with what he has. At least until he can get some more clothes of his own.

Jaune walked out of the room, trying to find Yukari, she did tell him that they would talk more. In his search he came across another room with a large table suitable for dining on. Sitting and waiting was a girl with brown hair and also brown eyes. What he also noticed was the pairs of what seemed to be cat eyes on top of her head, and two tails behind her.

' _A faunus? Yukari said that this world was inhabited by youkai as well has humans, so, would she be a youkai?'_

While Jaune was thinking, the nekomata noticed him and turned to greet him, "Hi! I'm Chen! Nice to meet you." She said cheerfully and full of energy. Which honestly took Jaune by surprise.

"I suppose it's nice to meet you too, I'm Jaune Arc. Do you… erm, know where Yukari is by chance?"

"No, she's still sleeping. Yukari almost never wakes up this early." Chen said,

"Oh, I suppose she's gonna talk to me later then…" Jaune sat down at the dining table and looked up to see Chen staring at him, when he noticed her staring at him she opened her mouth to speak,

"You know, it took Ran-sama and I by surprise when Yukari told us she was going to bring a human here. It is usually rare for humans to interest her this much."

"Really? Wait, 'Ran-sama'? How many people live here?"

"Ran-sama is my master, and Yukari-sama is Ran-sama's master. There is no-one else."

Jaune was going to question the need for the 'sama' at the end of their names, but before he could open his mouth another person entered the room. Jaune turned and was about to greet her but caught the sight of what he had assumed to be nine fox tails. Jaune guessed that she was the 'Ran-sama' person.

' _Must be another youkai. I feel out of place, I'm the only human here.'_

"Breakfast is ready." Ran announced before she began setting food down at the table. As she was setting food down, Jaune tried to remember when the last time he had a full meal, the food looked heavenly, and Chen thought so as well, actually she was already reaching in for the food, but Ran stopped her before she could.

When all the food was set, Chen immediately started to eat, but noticed that Jaune wasn't eating.

"Are you okay?" Jaune snapped out of his thoughts, and moved his head in her direction,

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking a bit is all." Jaune scratched the back of his head,

Chen didn't pry any further and continued to eat.

Seeing the food made him think of the last time he and his friends all sat together, making good memories, and overall forgetting about the Grimm and state of the world for a moment. He wished that it would last, and he never realized back then how it could be ripped away in an instant.

Jaune let out a sigh, he needed to stop. Thinking about the past won't help him. There's no changing it despite how he wished he could. If he continued to grieve, he would never get stronger, but he didn't want to forget them entirely.

Jaune cut off his thoughts yet again, and finally began to eat.

* * *

When they finished eating, Ran took the dishes away and told him to stay put. However, Chen stayed with Jaune.

"So… Yukari-sama told me that you came from another world. What's it like?"

"Erm… Well, it's called Remnant, and it's inhabited by humans and faunus."

"What's a faunus?" Chen asked,

"Faunus are kind of like humans, but they have animal traits to them, like a tail or ears of a specific animal. They also have some amplified senses, like night vision as an example."

"Kind of like me!"

"Yeah, but it's different in my world. Like, you're a youkai, right?"

"Yep! I'm a nekomata!"

Jaune chucked slightly, "I'm just going to go and assume that's a type of youkai… Anyway, all faunus and humans live in four divided kingdoms, spread out around Remnant; Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral."

Jaune continued his conversation to the curious nekomata, who listens to every piece of detail that Jaune explains. It brought back many memories, some good, some bad as well, but Jaune found that he enjoyed talking to Chen, her cheerful personality reminded Jaune of Ruby, and for a brief moment, Jaune smiled.

But unknown to them, Yukari was watching from her gaps, "My, what a sight to wake up to."

Yukari was also listening on the conversation, learning about the world of Remnant and their culture more and more. Yukari considers herself to be intelligent and possess a lot of insight, but this doesn't include the worlds of other dimensions, so learning about Remnant was interesting to her.

She also caught that slight smile on his face, _'Ever so slowly, your broken heart begins to mend.'_ She thought.

The door to her room opens and Ran appears, "Yukari-sama, you're awake already?"

Yukari closes the gap, "Yes, and, Jaune and I need to have our talk. So, hurry and get to dressing me."

"As you wish, Yukari-sama."

Jaune stops his conversation with Chen when he sees Yukari and Ran appear from the hallways.

"Ah, Yukari, so you're finally awake."

"So I am, and that history lesson about your world wasn't bad. Remnant truly is more interesting than I thought."

' _Right, gaps.'_ Jaune thought, before standing up, "So, are we going to have that talk now?"

"Yes we are, and before then, you're going to need new clothes and a bath."

Jaune looked at himself, "I would change out, but I don't exactly have any spare clothes with me."

Yukari smiled, "Don't worry, I came prepared, Ran!"

"Yukari-sama, I am standing next to you, you didn't need to yell."

"Oh, I must've forgot. Anyway, go to Rinnosuke's shop and get something for Jaune to wear."

"I'll get to it." Ran said before leaving with Chen following.

"So, it's going to be a little while before Ran comes back, let's go outside and we can talk more then." Yukari exited through her gaps while Jaune just walked out.

* * *

"So, let's start with questions, what do you want to know?" Yukari opened a paper fan and put it to the front of her lips.

"So… Gensokyo, what is it really?"

"Well, first of all, we're on the planet of earth, in the state of Japan. Gensokyo is located here is Japan, sealed away and hidden from the rest of the world."

"Is it because of the youkais or something like that?" Jaune asked,

"That is one of the reasons, yes. Relations between youkai and humans aren't exactly strong."

' _Just like the humans and faunus.'_ Jaune thought,

"Youkai eat humans on occasion, and humans exterminate the youkai, it was a common tendency. We have the Spell Card system in place now, it would ensure that both participants would survive after a battle."

"Now that's smart, if only Remnant had something like that. So, how does this Spell Card system work anyway?"

Yukari explained everything about the Spell Card rules to Jaune, and he listened to every word from Yukari. He honestly wished he had her as one of his teachers at Beacon. She explained enough for Jaune to understand, but not too much for it to be a bother. He could barely keep up with Port or Oobleck, and honestly, who could blame him?

"Now then, did you get all that?" Yukari finished,

"I… I think I did." But that didn't stop him from getting overwhelmed with information. He's even starting to feel a headache incoming.

"Good, now retell something back to me." Yukari smiled,

"Oh, um… The Spell Card system was implemented to give weak youkai and humans a chance of winning?"

"Are you telling me, or asking me? I couldn't tell with that tone. Tell me another fact."

Jaune sighed, he knew that Yukari was testing him to make sure he knows everything but it still, it's exhausting, "Non-lethal bullets called danmaku is mainly used in the duels. The rules are to dodge the bullets, or you risk losing. In addition, spell cards are used to output a large amount of danmaku in seemingly beautiful patterns, but spell cards aren't limited to just danmaku; It can be any magical attack, but it has to be non-lethal and approved by Reimu Hakurei to be used." Jaune was out of breath after finishing.

"And…?"

"Spell Cards must be declared before use…"

"Good. Nice to know that you're taking my lessons to heart."

"I'm not going to waste my second chance at life."

Yukari was impressed with his determination, "Now then, there's one more thing about Danmaku battles that I need to tell you. It's that the battles themselves usually take place in the air."

"Which means…" Jaune was dreading the answer.

"You'll need to learn to fly." Yukari finished.

"Nope, no way. I am not doing that." Jaune retorted, "I have motion sickness, I'll be too distracted puking my guts out to focus on dodging the bullets."

"But-"

"Nope."

"Well, if you insist…" Yukari pouted, "Well, at least I can teach you about danmaku instead. Not flying will put you at a disadvantage, but it'll better than nothing."

"What about Crocea Mors?"

"Swords can kill, remember? You won't be able to use it, but I know someone who can at least train you in that aspect, but you need to know Danmaku first."

"Alright then, so how do I do it?

"Have patience, first thing I need to explain to you is your aura. You know how you have an abnormally large amount of aura, right?" Jaune nodded, "Well, I have found out that your soul is creating too much aura."

Jaune was surprised, "Um, I don't think I follow."

"I found that the people of Remnant have some sort of boundary that prevents them from accumulating too much aura, their aura cannot regenerate beyond that boundary." She paused for a moment, "However, you-" Yukari poked Jaune with the end of her parasol, "don't have that boundary, which is why you have that large pool of aura, but it's restricted by your body. You would have an infinite amount of aura because of this, but your body cannot contain all the aura being created, so the excess instead leaks out in its purest form, which is spiritual energy." Yukari twirls her parasol, "Which is the same spiritual energy needed to create danmaku, as well as magic in general."

Jaune soaked in all this information, "Wait, so does that mean that ever since I unlocked my aura, I was capable of using magic?"

Yukari's response was to just smile, "That is what I meant when I was talking about your untapped potential, Ozpin (or Oscar) whoever he is now, was oblivious to this fact. This means you are compatible and it's possible to inherit the maiden's power themselves, since it doesn't just target young women, but also anyone that has spiritual power, regardless of gender. You're the only one in Remnant that has the spiritual energy, well besides Ozpin, or whoever he is now."

Jaune had nothing to say, his brain basically just shut down at this revelation.

"Yukari-sama, I have returned." Yukari turned her head to face Ran.

"Good timing, give those clothes to Jaune and show him where the bath is, and tell him to come meet with me again after he is done. I'm going to take a relaxing nap below this tree." Yukari face planted below said tree, and slept right then and there.

Ran faced the now frozen Jaune Arc. She put the clothes in his hands, "The bathroom is at the third door to the right of the hallways. Go meet with Yukari when he is done." and walked away.

* * *

After finishing his shower, Jaune put on his new clothes and looked in the mirror.

He was wearing a gray t-shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat that reached to his knees.

Ran told him that it gets cold during the winter, which is the reason for the trench coat. To him however, it feels strange to wear, a trench coat is something that his father would wear, and it isn't exactly comfortable. Especially with all the dark colors making him feel edgy, and by what Ran said, the clothes were not normal by Gensokyo standards but it's all they had that were from the outside world, and this is all Jaune had to wear so he had to make do.

Jaune came out of the bathroom and went back outside where Yukari and he first had the conversation. Just to find her fast asleep below the tree, "Umm, Yukari?" he nudged her awake.

Yukari rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, before looking at Jaune, "You now at least look presentable." Yukari commented,

Jaune just can't get comfortable in it, however. He kept trying to readjust the coat at around the shoulder area, _'How do people wear these things?'_

"You'll get used to it, eventually. So, continuing our conversation on danmaku..." Jaune immediately stopped trying to readjust his trench coat and focused on Yukari, "you already have enough spiritual energy to fire a simple projectile, simply think about shape of the bullet you want to shoot, something simple like a small sphere." Jaune immediately did as she instructed, "Hold your hand out," Jaune did so, "now focus your spiritual energy like you would aura to a specific body part," Jaune closed his eyes and focused, immediately sensing the foreign energy besides his aura for the first time, "harness that power, and then release it." Jaune focused and felt energy leaving his body towards his hand, he opened his eyes and witnessed a bright white sphere leave his hand and hit a tree, leaving a burn mark on it.

Jaune couldn't help but feel excited, "I did it… Yes!"

Yukari clapped, "You actually managed that on your first try… I would've assumed that it would take a few moments to do, now then, try to shoot more danmaku in a rapid burst."

Jaune did as she asked, he focused his spiritual energy, imagined the bullet and fired, then did so again following the first.

He at first managed to fire two at a time, then three at a time, then five, then nine. It would seem that Ren's lessons on meditation and aura manipulation was starting to pay off.

Yukari was both surprised and pleased with the results, "Now, time to show you how spell cards work."

Yukari pulled out a spell card and showed it to Jaune, who read the card, "Bounded Field 'Mesh of Light and Darkness'? What does that even mean?"

Yukari smirked and fell through a gap only to reappear in the air sitting on another gap, "Well, wouldn't an example be best?" she said before declaring the card,

 **[Bounded Field "Mesh of Light and Darkness"]**

Jaune noticed circles surrounding him before they began to shoot lasers at him, in which he immediately called upon his aura and prepared himself, but noticed the lasers themselves didn't target him, but all around him. However, Jaune realized that meant he couldn't move very much and looked back at Yukari who shot a bullet at him square in the chest which sent him tumbling backwards, into one of the lasers. Jaune was sure that it would've hurt if he didn't activate his aura. Maybe leave a bruise or two.

Yukari gapped herself beside Jaune and waited for him to get up.

Jaune dusted himself off as he got up, "That was a spell card? That was practically cheating!"

"It still works."

Jaune scoffed before Yukari handed him three blank cards, "You can use these blank spell cards to make one of your own, just think of a pattern and write the name and it will do the rest for you, just make sure you have a beautiful name for it."

Jaune took them but couldn't think of anything.

"I don't expect you to think of a pattern immediately, put some thought into it, and get some more training with your danmaku first." Yukari smiled, "and I think I know the perfect plan."

Jaune started to get worried, "I don't think I like this plan of yours."

"I was planning on doing it anyway, so~" Yukari opened a gap behind Jaune and pushed him through, "Damn it, Yukari!" was all he could get out.

* * *

Jaune went through one of Yukari's gaps for the third time, and he immediately started to feel nauseous. It wasn't as worst as it was before, thinking that he's starting to get used to it. Yukari's head popped out of the same gap Jaune came out of, "You've done this before, it's just a trek through the forest, just without the Grimm, and youkai and fairies instead."

' _Wait, hold on, fairies? I thought it was just humans and youkai. What's next, vampires?'_

"Some residents in Gensokyo aren't exactly normal, so consider this a chance to get used to it. Perhaps you can make some new friends as well." Yukari continued, "I'll meet you at the Hakurei shrine, however long it'll take you." Yukari finished before closing the gap.

' _Okay this is fine. This is just like initiation at Beacon, just no Grimm, and with human eating youkai and fairies instead, and the Hakurei shrine instead of the abandoned temple, wherever it is.'_ Jaune let out a sigh,

"What have I gotten myself into…" Jaune said out loud.

He looked around and noticed a lake, mist emitting off the surface and surrounding the forest he's in.

"Oh, and before I forget, Welcome to Gensokyo~!" Jaune turned around to see a small gap with only Yukari's face visible, "Don't die~" Yukari said a little too cheerfully before closing the gap and leaving Jaune alone once more.

And as for that blue girl floating in the sky, _'Wait, is that... Is that icicles on her back?'_

* * *

 **(A/N): It took me a while to plan how I was going to do this chapter. Now then, Jaune is now in the Misty lake, with some knowledge on danmaku and with three blank spell cards. Some may worry that I'm making Jaune advance too fast, however, he chooses not to fly, which would put him at a disadvantage during duels.**

 **Pairings are undecided, but it's not going to be the main focus of the story.**

 **Continuing on, please tell me if I got anything information wrong, maybe I messed up my grammar, spelling, or tell me if you have any suggestions.**


	3. Realization

_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _Touhou is owned by Team Shanghai Alice. Or just ZUN._

 _It may make references to canon, but this story will not follow canon. Mostly._

* * *

 _"Now, if there's one thing you need to remember Jaune, it's to never underestimate your opponent, even if they seem weak, you may never know if they are highly trained, or have a powerful semblance."_

 _"Yeah, alright, I get it. Don't underestimate someone, or it may as well be my downfall." Jaune let out a sigh, "I wonder if I'll be able to awake my semblance, there's so many here at Beacon with something amazing: Like Ruby's speed, or your polarity, then, there's me. The weakest person at Beacon with no semblance."_

 _"Patience, Jaune. People rarely find their semblance quickly, after all, you only had your aura unlocked about two months ago, the least that we could do now is to improve your sword skills."_

 _"Doesn't help that I wonder what my semblance would be once I do unlock it though."_

 _"I'm sure that it'll be a great semblance."_

 _Jaune smiled, "Thanks, Pyrrha," Jaune brandished his Crocea Mors and pointed it at Pyrrha, "Let's get back to training, then."_

 _Pyrrha readied herself, and smiled, "Let's see if you have been taking our lessons to heart."_

* * *

Jaune narrowed his eyes to focus on the blue girl that is coming towards him. No, flying towards him. Jaune subconsciously activated his aura and prepared himself for the slight hint of hostility, but otherwise stood his ground.

The small figure was there in less than a minute and hovered off the ground in front of Jaune who, to his surprise was younger than he had anticipated. She seemed to be around 10 years old, being too short and having to hover off the ground by a few feet just to reach his head. She had short blue hair topped with a blue bow, a blue dress, and… icicles floating on her back. Despite seeming young, Jaune knew not to underestimate someone by appearance, after all, he knew of a 15-year-old scythe wielding girl who could use her eyes as a weapon. It was also drilled into his mind from Professor Goodwich, the other professors, as well as Pyrrha during their training.

 _'She most likely uses some sort of ice magic.'_ Jaune concluded,

The unnamed blue girl pointed at Jaune, "I, Cirno, challenge you to a spellcard duel!"

"What?" Jaune questioned but immediately jumped back as the girl already floated backwards and began to fire shards of ice at him.

"Hang on, I don't have any spell cards, yet!" Cirno couldn't hear Jaune's cries as she instead prepared another barrage and shot it in Jaune's direction. He yelped in surprise and took cover behind a tree.

After he was certain the barrage stopped, Jaune peaked from the tree he took cover from and looked back at Cirno, "I guess there's no way out of this."

Jaune focused and aimed his hand in Cirno's direction and shot a burst of bullet at Cirno, who dodged them with ease. He narrowed his eyes and shot even more bullets. She dodged a few bullets, but some managed to graze her, and about two hit her directly in the chest.

Cirno retaliated by firing more ice at Jaune, who took cover when it too close and hit the tree instead.

Cirno, becoming increasingly frustrated yelled out, "Hey, stop hiding behind that tree and fight me!"

Jaune hid behind the tree and thought about it, _'This actually seems like a cheap tactic, is this even allowed?'_ Jaune pulled out one of his blank spell cards, _'Maybe I should make a spell card right now?'_

Nothing good came to his mind, and Jaune decided he wait till he sees a spell card in action first before deciding on making one. With a sigh, Jaune went out from behind the tree.

"Finally, the coward comes out!" Cirno yelled out.

"I'm not a coward, I'm just strategically placing myself," Jaune yelled back, _'I don't even know why she wanted to fight.'_

Cirno smiled before shooting more shards of ice at Jaune. Who himself is having trouble dodging, mostly due to the fact that he can't fly.

A stray ice shard hit him in the shoulder, another in the leg, causing him to trip and fall. Jaune grit his teeth, even if it was nonlethal, it doesn't help that it still stings.

Jaune quickly shot a single bullet at Cirno who wasn't expecting it and takes it square in the chest.

Cirno let out a growl, "I will not lose, for I am the strongest!" Cirno yelled out before pulling out a spell card. When Jaune noticed her spell card, he quickly got up off the ground and prepared himself for it.

 **[Ice Sign "Icicle Fall"]**

Cirno declared the spell card and a large amount of ice shards form and start flying in Jaune's direction. He prepared himself to dodge but noticed how the shards of ice weren't flying at him, but around him instead. Jaune looked back at Cirno and realized that her spell card had a huge flaw: a major blind spot directly in front of her, and she didn't seem to realize it, _'I guess her childish appearance also means she has a childish mind as well. I am definitely not using that as an example for a spell card.'_

Jaune looks at the ice flying past him, then back at Cirno, _'Well, if an opportunity presents itself, I should use it.'_ Jaune held out his hand and fired a single bullet directly at Cirno, which hits her directly at the forehead.

"Uwah!" Cirno lets out a cry and falls to the ground. Hard.

Jaune blinked before realized what happened. He looked towards the small crater which contains a small blue figure laying down.

 _'I think I overdid it…?'_ She wasn't what he was expecting, and he didn't even fight back that much.

Jaune let out a sigh and ran to the crater to see if she was okay.

* * *

Jaune was both surprised and relieved to see that Cirno wasn't all that injured. Besides a few bruises here and there, she didn't have any other serious injuries. Well, besides that Cirno was unconscious, which he was unsure if the bullet that hit her head was the cause, or the fall itself.

Jaune wanted to use his semblance and accelerate the healing process, but considering how this was a different dimension, and that aura wasn't a thing here, he was a bit hesitant in doing so.

He eventually decided to try to use his semblance, the worst that could happen would be for her body to reject the aura and come back into his, and to Jaune's surprise the aura was accepted into Cirno's body and the visible injuries and bruises faded away, quicker than normal.

It wasn't long for Cirno to wake up after that.

"Hey, um… Are you okay?" Jaune asked after noticing that she had recovered.

Cirno got up at her feet, and looked to the side away from Jaune, mumbling something too quiet for Jaune to hear.

"What was that?" Jaune asked hoping for a clearer answer.

"I'm fine, thanks…" Cirno mumbled again, just loud enough for Jaune to hear.

"Okay, good." Jaune stood up, "So, why did you want to fight just now?"

Cirno looked up at Jaune and opened her mouth to speak before closing her mouth again. She closed her eyes searching for the answer, before opening them again, in a seemingly forlorn expression, "It's because fairies are known to be the weakest in Gensokyo. To everyone, we're an existence below humans, so I want to fight as many as I can and prove that I'm the strongest!" Cirno shouted with determination.

Jaune shook his head, _'I guess even in alternate dimensions, there's bound to be discrimination.'_

Jaune kneeled down to match Cirno's height, "That's… a noble goal, you might not believe it, but I was kind of like you in a way."

Cirno could only tilt her head in confusion.

"Back where I came from, I was weak and untalented. Actually, I was the weakest of all. Everyone could have beat me in a spar, and I was… bullied for some time." Jaune tensed up remembering the past, especially that of Cardin and the incident in the Forever Fall forest. Now that he looked back, he wondered what the hell happened to the guy after the fall of Beacon.

"So, I guess you are the same as me, but how did you handle it?"

"Well, I had friends that helped me, they never gave up on me, and they trained me and helped me throughout my entire time, now, I'm stronger than what I once was." Jaune's heart ached remembering his friends, he let out a saddened sigh and Cirno noticed this,

"Hey, are you okay?" Cirno asked in concern.

"I'm fine, really, I am." Jaune forced a fake smile and Cirno seemed to calm down, "Anyway, what I am saying is that you can get stronger with training and help, just fighting people nonstop isn't going to help. Like, that spell card, for instance. Did you even notice how that spell card of yours had a major blind spot?"

Cirno tilted her head, confused and Jaune continued,

"I mean, if there's a spot with no danmaku, don't you think that people are going to exploit it knowing they won't get hurt? I mean I just learned danmaku about three hours ago, and I won against you mainly because of the blind spot in your spell card, otherwise I would've lost, like I don't even have a spell card of my own yet."

That only brought back Cirno's depression and caused her to look down in shame.

"I have an idea… Is it possible to add to a spell card even after it's made?"

Cirno nodded not knowing where this was going.

"There's not going to be enough space to move around, so if you rig the blind spot and send a barrage of ice at them, they'll have nowhere else to go, which means…"

Cirno puts a finger to her chin, "Then, they will always get hit because they have nowhere to go?" Cirno asked, unsure of her answer.

"That's what I mean, and you won't have to worry about people not getting tricked, they know that you're a fairy and won't think much of it, use that to your advantage."

Once the idea got into Cirno's head, her smile grew wider and wider, "You're a genius!" Cirno took out her spell card and floated up, tinkering with it for a bit before calling it out again,

 **[Ice Sign "Icicle Fall"]**

The spell card began as normal, with the gap where no icicles travel through. After about three seconds, a barrage is sent through, covering nearly the entire blind spot. What Jaune didn't expect however were for some of the shards to collide with each other, breaking and scattering like broken glass, going in random directions and nearly covering the entire sky.

Jaune was too focused on the spectacle and didn't notice a stray shard flying towards him. When Jaune did notice, it was already too late, he couldn't activate his aura in time.

* * *

"So, how was that?" Cirno floated down when the spell card finished and noticed Jaune sitting down rubbing at his head where the ice shard had hit him. Cirno panicked and flew faster towards him.

"It's fine, just a stray shard hit me is all, that spell card was good. Didn't expect the chain reaction though. If you used that against our duel, I would've lost for sure." Jaune got back up when the pain subsided.

"Then, I challenge you to a rematch!" Cirno shouted.

"I don't have the time to. I have somewhere to go, maybe some other time, when I also get more used to danmaku."

"Aw…" Cirno looked down in a depressing manner.

"It's fine, we'll see each other again someday, alright?" Jaune patted her on the head.

Cirno blushed slightly before shoving the hand away, "Where are you trying to go?"

"I'm trying to find the Hakurei Shrine, I'm supposed to meet Yukari that apparently."

"Oh, can I come with? I happen to know where the shrine is, I've lived for over sixty years and know Gensokyo like the back of my hand." Cirno put her hands on her hips in triumph.

Jaune's eyes widened, "Wha-? You're sixty?"

"Yep!"

"I find that hard to believe, you don't seem to act like a sixty-year-old, or look like one."

Cirno seemed offended, "Hey! It's not my fault that I look the same even after I die!"

Jaune's mind goes blank, "What."

"Huh, you don't know? Us fairies are immortal, we come back to life after we die."

 _'That's… an info dump.'_ Jaune snapped back to reality, "Well, it's not my fault that I don't know that."

Cirno seemed confused, "Wait, you didn't know that? Everyone in Gensokyo does."

"Well, I'm not native to Gensokyo, I just got here about an hour ago, you're the first person I've met."

Cirno looked at Jaune, mostly his clothing, "Well, your clothes are a bit weird."

"It's not exactly my choice to wear something like this. Anyway, aren't we supposed to head to the Hakurei shrine?"

"Oh, right! Let's go."

"Wait, don't you have anyone that might worry about you being gone?"

"I have Daiyousei, but I don't know where she is, and I'm sure she won't mind me being gone for a few hours."

"Well, I guess if you want to come with me, you can, I'm new to Gensokyo, and I don't trust my skills in danmaku anyway."

Cirno immediately took Jaune's hand and started to lead him to the Hakurei shrine, Cirno hovering slightly off the ground, while Jaune walked.

Cirno then realized something, "Hey, I never got your name."

Jaune inwardly slapped himself on the head, _'How could I forget something so simple like that?'_

"It's Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Okay, Jaune! You are safe with me!"

Jaune chucked slightly, _'She's full of energy.'_

* * *

Yukari was watching Jaune and Cirno's interactions through one of her gaps. She smiled knowing that Jaune had made a friend, but Yukari could notice how some of Jaune's smiles were genuine, but some also seemed forced, _'I don't expect you to forget that quickly.'_ Yukari lets out a sigh, _'I sincerely hope you can find happiness.'_

Yukari's train of thought was interrupted by a voice coming from behind.

"Yukari! What are you doing here?" Yukari turned around to see a familiar face. The one who wears a typical red and white shrine maiden uniform, with black hair with a red bow.

This was the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Reimu Hakurei.

Yukari closed the gap, "Can't I come visit just because I want to, dear Reimu?"

Reimu narrowed her eyes, "You're only here if there's trouble, did you do anything?"

"No, why would-"

"You brought another outsider, didn't you?" Reimu cut her off.

"Erm…"

Reimu let out a sigh, "As long as it doesn't affect me…" Reimu began to walk back into her shrine.

"That's a bit difficult, I may or may not have told him to come meet me here." Yukari smiled.

Reimu let out an exhausted groan before sliding the door closed.

Yukari re-opened her gap and continued to spectate her current form of entertainment.

* * *

 **(A/N): My internet is going to get cut off on Monday, and I don't know how long, so consider that I won't be posting new chapters for a bit.**

 **So Jaune just had his first danmaku battle, and it is against Cirno. This would be my first attempt at writing something like that, so please give me pointers and suggestions for the future.**

 **Also as for that flashback in the beginning with Jaune and Pyrrha, I am thinking of including flashbacks like that in future chapters that will help Jaune in his endeavors. It wouldn't always be with Pyrrha, and it wouldn't always be in Beacon, but after the fall as well. This section wouldn't be canon and I am just making up those interactions in the past. So, tell me what you think of this idea.**

 **So many ideas I had for this chapter, many I had to either save for a future chapter or scrap entirely. Like, during the duel with Cirno, Jaune would end up accidentally using one of his three precious spell cards and copy Cirno's [Ice Sign "Icicle Fall"].**

 **I apologize for the shorter chapter, and until next time.**


	4. Remembrance

_RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth._

 _Touhou Project is owned by Team Shanghai Alice. Or just ZUN._

* * *

Jaune sighed as he passed by a broken tree stump. The same one five times already. Jaune fanned away some of the spores coming from the mushrooms that are growing all around the forest, _'These spores can't be good for my health.'_

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Cirno stopped and looked around, "Um… I'm not entirely sure but, I think we're lost."

"Geez, you think?"

Jaune scratched behind his head before pulling out his scroll and checking the time. Around two hours have passed since they left the Misty Lake.

"Do you at least know where we are?" Jaune placed his scroll back in his pocket.

"Yeah, I… I think so, I think this is the, uh… the Forest of Magic, probably." Cirno answered, unsure.

Jaune sits down on the tree stump before pulling out his scroll once again, "Maybe there's someone that could help us; A settlement, or a house, maybe someone lives around here, they could probably show us the way."

Cirno looks around, flying around left and right, "I don't see anything."

"Have you tried looking above the forest?" Jaune asked.

Cirno had a look on her face that just says, ' _Why didn't I think of that?'_ And immediately flies upward without saying a word. Jaune was watching her ascend with interest, "Flying, huh? It would be nice to know, if I didn't have motion sickness."

Jaune opened his scroll and swiped through his applications before landing on his Gallery. Sadness and regret filled Jaune as he motioned to open the gallery but stopped just centimeters away from the button. He let out a pained sigh and opened the application. Rows of pictures lined up and he looked at each one.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, and Nora, with him in some as well. It was all mostly group shots, but one thing made his heart ache.

They were all smiling. He was smiling. Unknowing of the fate that would fall before them.

Tears formed in his eyes and Jaune quickly wiped them away.

His team. His friends. They were all dead, and Jaune couldn't stop it. He couldn't save anyone.

Not Pyrrha. Not Ruby. Not Ren. Not anyone.

In the end, Jaune was just as weak and useless as he once was.

And it was all his fault, that bastard Ozpin.

He was the one who led Jaune and his friends to their deaths.

It was his fault that Pyrrha died. If he didn't propose the notion that she should inherit the fall maiden's power, then maybe Pyrrha wouldn't have died at that moment.

Ozpin was the reason that Jaune was suffering.

It all made sense, Ozpin was just using them for his plans. Just pawns.

Why else would he enlist Ruby into Beacon two years earlier? Perhaps it was because of her silver eyes.

Everyone else was much stronger than he is, so why is it that Jaune was alive and they weren't?

Why did he get accepted into Beacon in the first place? Jaune was sure that Ozpin knew of his forged transcripts, that he faked his way into Beacon, he replaced someone that could have been much more stronger, much more useful than himself.

Ozpin wanted to end that curse of his, and RWBY and JNPR was dragged into his plans, all to eliminate Salem.

However, that got Jaune thinking, _'Is Salem even dead? Would a scythe through her chest and an amputated arm be enough to kill someone as powerful as her? Is Remnant still in much more danger?'_

Gensokyo isn't apart of Remnant, so it wouldn't affect him or anyone here, but should he just stay here while Remnant falls further into chaos?

' _I can't do anything, I'm just one person, what difference would it make? I have nothing left.'_

Jaune continued to scroll along the Gallery using his… scroll and found pictures of the others.

Sun, and Neptune. He knew what happened to Sun, but what about Neptune, and the rest of his team? Most likely trying to keep the peace of whatever government is left in the kingdoms.

Jaune stopped at a photo of Neo. A picture that she sent to him quite a while ago. That smirk that lined her face made Jaune feel nostalgic.

Ruby told Jaune about Neo, how she was partners with Roman Torchwick and that she was an enemy.

As to how he actually got the photo from her, it all started when Neo ambushed and attacked Ruby, and of course, Jaune, Ren, and Nora surrounded her and she was outnumbered, Ruby seemed to leave out details of her combat training as Neo still put up a hell of a fight. That semblance of hers was annoying to fight against, but RNJR won in the end, and when wondering what to do with her, Jaune decided to heal her wounds and hoped that she wouldn't bother them again.

Healing the wounds of someone who not even an hour before just attempted to murder your best friend might not have been the best of ideas, but Jaune wasn't willing to just leave someone wounded in the middle of nowhere with the threat of Grimm lurking about, even though Neo would likely have zero problems with it, she certainly had the training and skill for it, even if she was injured, but Jaune still decided to heal her wounds.

During the process, Jaune talked with Neo in hopes of curing the awkward silence, and from that short exchange, Jaune and Neo both found out that they both had something in common, their troubled past, the passing of their partners, their regret and pain, it was all eerily similiar, but thankfully Neo calmed down and once Jaune finished Neo left without a word.

Days later, Jaune was surprised when he recieved a text message from Neo, which was the photo he kept. He however, was even more surprised how Neo even got his scroll number.

To this day, Jaune questioned that exchange and why Neo warranted the need for that picture, a form of thank you perhaps? Maybe they've become friends, Jaune wouldn't know, he wasn't in Remnant anymore, and he doesn't even know if Neo was still alive either.

He continued on and stopped on a group photo of his family, alongside his seven sisters, as well as a much younger Jaune.

He frowned. His relationship with his family wasn't all that well, it was mostly problems with his father however. He saw Jaune as nothing more than a nuisance.

The Arc family was known for their talented huntsmen, but Jaune was the odd one out, unlike his sisters, he was the weakest among them. He got the photo from one of his sisters that still cared for him during his years in the household, up until he decided it was fit to run away entirely. It broke his heart even more when he found out that his father didn't care that he did. Jaune cared for his sisters immensely, but he doesn't know if he could return to his father.

Jaune scrolled further down and saw a photo of him and Pyrrha.

Jaune frowned, _'Why did it have to be you, why did you have to sacrifice yourself?'_ Jaune touched his lips, remembering when Pyrrha kissed him before leaving to her demise, _'I'm sorry about all those times that I never noticed that you loved me. The truth is that I loved you too, but I didn't have the courage or bravery to say it myself, and I never realized how much I needed you until after you were gone.'_

Jaune wiped the tears away and turned off his scroll and put back in his pocket.

And just in time, Cirno had descended, "I spotted a house not so far away!" Cirno pointed in the direction where it supposedly led to the house.

Jaune stood up, "Alright… Let's go, lead the way and let's not get lost this time." Jaune tried to say confidently, suppressing the depression in his tone.

Despite this, Cirno noticed his expression, "Are you okay, you look sad."

"Yeah, I'm fine, really, I am," Jaune brushed past her and walked in the direction that Cirno was pointing, "This is the direction, right?"

Cirno nodded before following.

She suspected that something was wrong with Jaune, the first time she brushed it off, but this wasn't the first time happened, he was definitely acting strange, but doesn't know how to get him to talk about it. So, Cirno had no choice but to ignore it.

* * *

The house that Jaune and Cirno had stumbled across seemed cozy enough and appeared almost too clean and neat, considering that its location was in an opening within a dense forest.

"I hope that whoever lives here is friendly…" Jaune muttered as he went up to knock on the door.

After a moment with no response, Jaune touched his ear to the door and try to listen in, he couldn't hear a thing.

"No one's home it seems, guess we're still lost without a guide," Jaune looked back at Cirno, "Aren't you like three times older than I am? How did you get lost, aren't you familiar with the layout?"

"Daiyousei's usually the one who knows the way, I would too… but I wanted to take the long way…" Cirno nervously taps her fingers together.

"Yeah, you wanted to avoid that huge mansion in the distance for some reason, you never told me why, just that it's extremely dangerous or something like that," Jaune dusts off his trench coat, and examines his sleeve, specifically his left, "You nearly froze my entire arm in fear by the way."

"I said I was sorry! I just didn't want to die today, and I don't want my first actual human friend to either."

"I guess whoever lives in that mansion is very dangerous, then." Jaune implied.

Jaune and Cirno heard footsteps coming from behind and turned to see a girl with short blond hair, with a red band in her hair. Wearing a light blue dress, and what seemed to be dolls floating at her side.

"And who would you be?" The girl asked them.

"Oh, um… I'm Jaune Arc, and this is Cirno. We're kind of lost and was hoping that someone could tell us the way out." Jaune answered.

"Not that surprising, many people tend to get lost in the forest," She steps closer and gets a better look on Jaune, "I haven't seen you around before, and those clothes are strange. You must be an outsider then, right?"

"Yeah, that's… Yeah, I am."

Cirno who had been quiet during the conversation decided to speak up, "Can you lead us to the Hakurei Shrine?

"I suppose I can, I just came back from there, after all. I can lead you back there."

"Is that okay with you? If you just came back, you could just point us back in the direction of the shrine."

Alice shook her head, "I don't mind, I carelessly left something back there, and I was about to go back anyway." She paused, "Well, until I heard you two."

Jaune gave in, "Well, if you insist, then lead the way."

* * *

"…"

"… …"

"...?"

"…"

While Jaune and Cirno was following Alice, all was quiet. Alice didn't even attempt to make conversation and was content being silent.

Jaune looked at Cirno and the ice fairy responded with a shrug.

This was already awkward as is, and to make the hike much more bearable, Jaune decided to ask Alice a question, "So… What is Reimu like?"

"Reimu…" Alice paused for a moment to think, "I would say that she's straightforward, apathetic, a bit lazy, but highly devoted to her duties as peacekeeper to Gensokyo."

"Oh."

"And one more thing, she's quick to anger, so don't offend her too much, otherwise she'll shoot you down without a second thought."

"I'll be sure not to anger her then," Jaune scratched his head, "How would I get on her good side?"

"Donations is the most effective, despite being the one to solve all the incidents, she rarely ever gets paid to do so."

"That's… kind of sad, actually. How does she even support herself?"

"I… genuinely don't know, she just does."

Jaune, Alice, and Cirno eventually stopped at a stone road, with a steep slope, and a long set of stairs.

"Well, welcome to the Hakurei Shrine." Alice said before flying to the top and out of sight.

Jaune looked up at the top in a deadpanned expression.

Cirno chuckled nervously, "You can't fly, can't you?"

She took his silence as a no, "So, I'll meet you up there?"

Jaune snapped out of his state of disbelief, "Yeah, go ahead, I'll meet you at the top."

Cirno nodded and began her ascension, and Jaune did as well.

"This is going to be torture."

* * *

"*gasp* Whose idea was to have a shrine here?" _A quarter of the way to the top._

"Maybe… *gasp* this is why Reimu doesn't get donations." _Half way…_

"I almost regret not learning to fly, almost…" _Nearly there..._

* * *

"Finally, I… I made it." Jaune gasped in relief. Jaune turned to look at the horizon and noticed that the sun already began to set, and the un-shattered moon began to rise.

Jaune turns around and see Cirno as well as Yukari coming towards him.

"Well, I have to say, Jaune, I'm impressed." A gap opens with Yukari Yakumo stepping out of it, "It took you nearly three hours to cross Gensokyo by foot and you managed to defeat a fairy as well."

Jaune let out a breath of air, already unfazed by the revelation that Yukari was watching him the entire time, "Thanks, I guess."

"Granted, winning a duel against a fairy isn't a big achievement in and of itself, but not many are willing to go as far as to teach a fairy" Yukari turned to Cirno, "how to trap their own spell card. Normally people wouldn't bother, and just exploit it again, and again."

"Well, I'm not going to let anyone else suffer if I can help it, people face discrimination in Remnant as is."

"Ah yes, the Faunus, a noble goal, Jaune. That's what I like about you, you're willing to go out of your way to help others."

" _Not my friends, apparently._ " Jaune muttered.

"Enough of the depressing tone," Yukari lightly tapped Jaune on the head with her fan causing him to look back at her, "I brought you to Gensokyo so you wouldn't feel bad. Make new friends, live a new life that was robbed from you, and all that." Yukari lectured.

"Yeah, I get it." Jaune paused, "So, what now?"

"We, or more specifically, you, are going to meet with our mutual Shrine Maiden." Yukari motioned Jaune to follow her.

Jaune looked back at Cirno, "You want to come too?"

"Okay." Cirno nodded and began to follow him, but unbeknownst to Jaune, she heard that phrase he muttered to Yukari,

 _'What happened to your friends, Jaune?'_

* * *

Yukari opened the sliding door and entered in the shrine with Jaune and Cirno following after.

"Reimu~ I'm home!" Yukari said cheerfully.

"Geez Yukari, you didn't need to yell that out, I'm sitting right here," Jaune looked to see Reimu sipping tea and sitting beside a table, who was staring equally at him, "So this is that outsider that you have been talking about." Reimu put down her cup and stood up to get a better look at him, "Certainly doesn't look all that interesting, but you seem better than all the other outsiders that Yukari brings in."

"Wait, so you bring others in as well?" Jaune turned to Yukari.

"Well of course, how else am I to alleviate my boredom? Unfortunately, the outsiders that I do bring in don't tend to last the night, some may even get themselves hurt by just mere fairies, that simply won't do."

"So, he managed to get here just fine," Reimu narrowed her eyes at Cirno, "and bring along a fairyof all people."

"Don't forget that he managed to beat her in a duel despite learning danmaku just hours before said fight." Yukari added.

This got Reimu curious, "But outsiders don't learn danmaku that quickly, and also get used to it enough to defeat even a fairy, who taught him?"

Before Jaune could answer Yukari cut him off, "That would be by yours truly."

"But why wou-"

"It's getting late, so I must be off, and Reimu, can you please take Jaune in? It would be too time consuming to have to constantly bring him to my estate and back." Yukari leaves through her gaps before Reimu could retort.

Reimu turned to Jaune and sighed, "Fine… You, erm…"

"Jaune Arc."

"Right… Jaune… That's a weird name, at least it's easy to say, rolls off the tongue well." Jaune inwardly cringed, Reimu just unintentionally referenced that pickup line he would say back during initiation back at Beacon.

"Anyway, I'll lead you to a guest room, it's rarely ever used except for that one Oni, but she mostly sleeps outside or here in the living room, you can sleep there, we'll talk more in the morning," Reimu turned to Cirno once again, "and you should go head back to the Misty Lake, it's getting late."

Cirno looked outside and realized that it was indeed getting late, "Oh! Erm, Goodbye Jaune! I'll see you later."

Jaune nodded and Cirno left with a wave.

"Of all people you decide to make friends with, it was a fairy of all people…" Reimu remarked.

"Well she did help lead me here, up until Cirno got us lost in the Forest of Magic where Alice led me the rest of the way. Speaking of which, did she already leave?"

"Yeah, she quickly left after she got what she came for."

"I didn't even get to thank her…" Jaune sighed,

"Well, we're wasting time, I'll take you to the guest room."

Reimu began to walk into the hallway and Jaune followed her, "So, this is the room that you'll be staying in."

Jaune took a step into the room and surveyed the interior.

"Goodnight." He heard Reimu say before the door closed.

The room itself was mostly small, but just big enough for it to not pose a problem, the overall style mimicked that of what was in Yukari's home, it also contained a rolled-up futon leaning against the wall and a closet that was empty.

Jaune took off his trench coat and put it in the closet before laying down on the futon, "So I guess this is my new life now, a new world, a new start."

Already tired from the events that unfolded earlier in the day, Jaune closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

 **[Edit (5/28): Minor changes. Elaborated on exchange with Neo.]**

 **(A/N): Yikes, it's been pretty much three weeks since my last update. If I got to be honest, it was because I was burned out. School is a lot of work and I can't find the time or energy to work on this chapter. I don't think I can keep up with this schedule I've got going, a chapter that's around 2500 words minimum a week just won't do it for me, at least not until I'm finally off school. A month and a half left…**

 **So, I've decided that I will instead post a chapter every other week, so basically 1-3 chapters a month instead, but expect the following chapters to be more longer, and of higher quality. It also gives me much more time to plan the chapters ahead of time and proofread much more effectively. I should probably get a beta sometime in the future, but I don't really know if I want to. I'm going to go back to the previous chapters in my spare time to polish them if necessary, I'm also going ahead and renaming the chapter names as well, and the story will be divided into separate arcs (pun unintentional) as well. By my estimation, the current arc (which I will be naming the "Reincarnation" arc) will be finished in around three to four more chapters, it's going to focus on Jaune and his first few days in Gensokyo and meeting characters, his impressions, and getting used to the system of magic and danmaku.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank Existential ERROR for his thoughts on the matter of the flashbacks, I pretty much agree on it as well, but would have liked to have other's ideas on it.**

 **I still need to brainstorm ideas for Jaune's three spell cards as well. Unfortunately, I'm not very creative.**


	5. Reconstruction

Reimu liked to consider herself a good judge of character. After all, it was something that she developed over the years of having to interact with various youkai in her lifetime.

' _Certainly doesn't look all that interesting_ ' was more or less a lie, or perhaps a half lie.

Jaune may appear to be clumsy and innocent but from further examination she could tell that he had prior training and experience.

Then again, traveling across Gensokyo nearly unscathed and possessing the ability to use danmaku on top of it all is not a normal feat, for outsider standards.

Reimu was convinced that a normal outsider doesn't even possess the spiritual energy to even create danmaku by normal means, she tried to teach them, and most have failed by the conventional method. As for Jaune Arc, he was an outsider, an outsider who possessed the spiritual energy required for danmaku and possibly even some general magic, and that didn't even account that other second energy signature that she was feeling. It felt foreign and odd in a sense, and that was the most unusual. She didn't know what it was, what it does, or how it affects him.

He was stronger than the average outsider and had the potential to be even more powerful; Jaune was no ordinary outsider, or any ordinary human for that matter. If he even was human.

Yukari bringing Jaune to Gensokyo couldn't have been a coincidence. She brought him here for a reason.

But that just leaves even more questions, for example: Why does she even care?

Not only was she watching Jaune to make sure he doesn't get into harm, she even went through the trouble of teaching him not only danmaku, but also knowledge and insight on Gensokyo. Yukari wasn't usually the type of person to spend her time to do that.

Yukari was interested with Jaune Arc, and that did not sit well with Reimu.

Reimu let out a sigh which echoed in the silence of her room. "Another headache I'll have to deal with… Yukari, what are you scheming this time?" Reimu's voice echoed in the emptiness of the room, uncertain if Yukari even heard her.

* * *

Jaune squinted his eyes as he sat up, the morning sun illuminating the room, forcing his eyes to adjust to sudden brightness.

He yawned as he pulled out his scroll to check the time. **3:37 A.M.**

Jaune blinked in confusion, before realizing that he never readjusted his scroll's time after setting foot in Gensokyo which meant that it wouldn't be correct, so he would have to readjust it later. He could ask Reimu or find a clock somewhere.

Closing his scroll and putting it back in his pocket, Jaune rolled up the futon and set it into the closet before noticing that Crocea Mors was leaning on the inside. _'Was that there last night or did Yukari set it there while I was sleeping?'_ Jaune thought, but he wasn't complaining. Jaune took Crocea Mors and clipped it to his belt. Jaune checked further in the closet and lo and behold, the rest of his armor as well as his old clothes were there, though still dirty and uncleaned. Jaune took mental note to wash it sometime in the future. Jaune grabbed his coat instead and left to the living room.

Now that sunlight was getting into the shrine Jaune could finally be able to see around much more clearly, and after some looking around he saw a clock hanging on the wall. Upon further investigation, the clock appears to be a regular analog clock, which was the same system used in Remnant. Jaune let out a sigh of relief, one thing that remained unchanged or rather, similar was their time format.

It only took him a minute so by the time Jaune finished readjusting the time of his scroll, it was already half past 8 o'clock. And judging by Reimu's absence, she probably wasn't awake yet.

Jaune slid open the door leading outside of the shrine and a cold breeze immediately blew past Jaune with the tails on his trench coat flowing in the wind. Jaune shivered, Ran did warn him that it would get colder when winter approaches after all. Jaune let out a breath of air, a trail of mist leaving his mouth. A trench coat was fine when it gets cold, but if it starts to snow Jaune would need some proper winter clothes.

Jaune sat down in front of the shrine and looked out in the courtyard in front of him. It was… relaxing. There was nothing but the rustling of the trees and grass in the wind, and some sources of distant danmaku further away. Jaune only wished that his friends were here beside him to relish in this feeling with him.

With nothing now to distract him, Jaune took the time to think. _'Gensokyo, A place where magic is more common, something that isn't limited to four maidens. Huh, guess the seasonal maidens aren't so special anymore.'_ Jaune looked down at his hands. _'Hell, to think that I could even use magic is unbelievable.'_

Magic wasn't something that Jaune expected to learn in his lifetime. He wouldn't have believed that magic even existed if he still his younger self, from all the fairy tales he keeps hearing about. Now here he was, with above average sword skills, an aura with a valuable semblance, and the ability to shoot colorful bullets from his fingertips. Times have changed and Jaune has evolved in the past two and a half years since then.

' _If only Pyrrha was around to see how far I've become.'_ Jaune had wished that he could have properly thanked Pyrrha for all her effort in training him. Without her, he most likely wouldn't have gone this far. Hell, if it weren't for her to unlock his aura, he most likely wouldn't have survived initiation. Pyrrha deserved better, she did more for him than he did for her, and it all ended when Cinder murdered her. Even if she was killed, he would live on for her, the upgrades for Crocea Mors created from the remains of her weapons.

He missed her. He missed all of his friends already. How they all used to talk and joke around before they had all this worry for this war that Ozpin dragged them into. Even then, Jaune only survived because of his friends, together they performed what some would have thought impossible. There were a hundred ways Jaune could have died before today, Remnant was a harsh place, it still is, and even though he isn't there anymore there still poses the risks. Possible dangerous youkai and all. Jaune however wasn't fazed by this. There were already the risks of dying to Grimm every day in Remnant, so in his eyes, it wasn't too different, and even if he did die, no one would miss him.

The sounds of footsteps entered Jaune's ears and he turned around towards the source walking outside. "Good morning." Jaune greeted, cutting off his depressing thoughts.

Reimu blinked in surprise. "I didn't think you'd be up already," Reimu paused. "What are you doing outside?"

"Just been thinking, also waiting for you if you were asleep still." Jaune stretched his arms before getting up. "So, you said that we were going to talk today, right?"

"Right, I did… let's get back inside, it's cold out here." Reimu turned and Jaune followed her inside.

" _This is going to take my entire day, isn't it?_ " Reimu mutters, quietly enough for Jaune not to hear.

* * *

"So… Besides what Yukari told you, do you have any other questions about Gensokyo?" Reimu asked as she sat down.

Jaune hesitated and thought for a moment. "Well… how big is Gensokyo really?" Gensokyo must seem small if he could walk from the Misty Lake to the Hakurei shrine in just three hours.

"Gensokyo isn't that big of a place, you could pretty much fly everywhere you want in an hour or two." After hearing an audible _'Oh.'_ Reimu decided to ask her own questions. "So, how are you liking Gensokyo so far?"

"It's fine I suppose, I mean I haven't been here long enough to get a clear impression on it yet."

"But there is the risk of being eaten by youkai, you know?" Reimu raised an eyebrow.

"I'm aware of that, risk of dying every day, it's the same back in my old life, nothing's really new."

' _What kind of dangerous life have Jaune been living?'_ Reimu put a finger to her chin.

"Anyway, Yukari taught you danmaku herself, what I am suspicious on is the reason. Yukari isn't the type of person to spend her time doing it herself."

"I don't know, I guess she felt… sorry, I guess?"

"Yukari, feeling empathy? That doesn't seem like her, most of the outsiders that she brings, she just dumps them and haves them fend for themselves, they either don't last a day, stay at the village or end up here where I'd send them back."

"Does Yukari send outsiders here so often?"

"Probably a few a month, but you're the only odd one that Yukari has taken a liking too, she has to have some sort of motive." Reimu says with indifference.

"Maybe, but I am not exactly the strongest of people, back in my world, or here for that matter."

'' _my world'? Did he mean the outside world?'_ Reimu thought before continuing.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't excuse the fact that Yukari has been acting… unlike herself. She hasn't done it for anyone else, so why did it start with you?"

Jaune shrugs, he doesn't have any other answers to that. Could Yukari have some sort of ulterior motive hidden from him? Jaune doesn't know Yukari enough to tell if she would do that. Either way, there really isn't anything he could do about it. He is past the point of no return, and even then, he couldn't return, Yukari was his only way back to Remnant, and besides that, he wouldn't want to return to Remnant and be reminded of all the destruction and lives he could have prevented.

"Even if she does, I don't really care anymore." Jaune mutters faintly.

Reimu narrowed her eyes. There is something more going on with Jaune. So far, Jaune had been very cryptic with his past life, and even then, she could tell that something went wrong. And judging by Jaune's mental state, he is emotionally broken. Although he expresses emotion, his eyes remain dull and lifeless. Jaune might've lost someone that was dear to him, perhaps a loved one, a friend, or family member, but she could not tell. Whatever happened in the past is eating away at him. Reimu wasn't going to pry at his past, his past was his business, and she wasn't sure if he was even willing to share it in full. He would share at his own time.

"Well, if you're going to be living in Gensokyo, you will need to know more than just shooting bullets from your fingers, did Yukari give you any blank spell cards?"

Jaune traced the cards around in his pocket to make sure they were there. "She did, she gave me three."

"Okay and," Reimu noticed that Jaune already had Crocea Mors with him. "you already have your sword. Let's go outside where we have more space." Reimu rose up.

Jaune nodded and followed.

* * *

"So, that sword of yours, you know how to use it right?" Reimu questioned. Both Jaune and Reimu stopped in front of the shrine.

Jaune felt the familiarity of the handle and patted the sheath. "Yeah, I do."

Reimu nodded. "So, since you're more trained with a sword, it might be better to direct your danmaku from the sword itself rather than your hands. It should feel much more familiar for you."

"Wait, if I could've done that, why did Yukari teach me how to shoot from my hands rather than the sword?"

Reimu shrugged. "Guess she wanted to test your strength without your sword." She said before continuing. "Just channel the spiritual energy to the sword instead of your hands and swing the sword in the direction of your target."

"Alright." Was Jaune's one-word answer. _'It can't be harder than channeling my aura to my sword.'_ Jaune thought as he began to do as directed. Jaune closed his eyes and focused and Crocea Mors began to glow in response.

Reimu immediately noticed Crocea Mors was glowing, even more so than usual. _'He's pouring too much energy into it.'_ She concluded and took a step back. "Jaune, that's enough, you're transferring too much into your sword." but Reimu's warning went a little too late as Crocea Mors exploded from the overload and stray danmaku shot in all directions from the unguided energy radiating off Crocea Mors. Reimu avoided the scattered bullets with ease but Jaune was not so lucky. Fortunately, though, they both went unharmed as Jaune's aura protected him from the bullets, even though they shouldn't have done much harm to begin with. Though that still didn't protect him from the amount of pain he received from it.

Even though it exploded, Reimu was staggered by the amount of danmaku that flew off, considering it was from an outsider, and even then, he had a lot of control over it. She expected him to fail the transfer, not transfer too much that it would explode.

' _He's just full of surprises.'_ Reimu mused before looking around to see if any danmaku hit anything important. Note, her shrine or donation box, and luckily not much damage was caused to either. Reimu sighed in relief before going to check on Jaune.

To her astonishment, Jaune was completely fine from that hail of bullets, even his coat was in near perfect condition, as if he hasn't been showered with danmaku just a second ago, and Reimu noticed that Jaune was glowing before it dissipated. _'There was that second energy signature I felt yesterday, what even is it?'_ Reimu questioned in her thoughts.

Jaune sighed. "Sorry Reimu." Jaune said apologetically with a sheepish smile. _'I accidentally transferred the same amount of spiritual energy as I normally do aura.'_ Jaune recognized in his thoughts.

"It's fine. It was expected. I came out unharmed, and you did as well, surprisingly." Reimu paused. She wanted to question that glow that surrounded Jaune. "Now then, what the hell was that?"

Jaune tensed. "I transferred too much energy into the sword it exploded?"

"No, not that, how did you come out unscathed from that even though you got shot up by your own bullets?!" Reimu half-asked and half-yelled.

"My…" Jaune questioned whether he should tell the truth, but since Reimu was helping him he decided it would be best to tell her. "It's my aura, the physical manifestation of the soul. I can use it as a shield to surround my entire body and block out any damages and heal my wounds."

Reimu raised an eyebrow. _'A shield that protects the user and heals wounds as well, that explains why Jaune was unharmed.'_ Even though Reimu was sure that aura doesn't work that way, but she could just assume that Jaune just called that form of magic 'aura' out of coincidence, even more so, Jaune seems to be aware of its effects and usage. _'Has the outside world developed a form of magic?'_ Reimu rubbed her forehead. She was starting to get a headache.

Jaune attempted again, this time using much less energy in the transfer process, and when he was satisfied in the amount transferred he looked to Reimu for confirmation in which she nodded, and Jaune swung his blade towards a tree and released the energy stored in which a trail of white danmaku followed. "Yeah, this seems so much better than using my hands." Using Crocea Mors as a conduit to shoot bullets feels more familiar rather than using his hands.

"I don't know much about using swords, but that gardener Youmu may have a better idea about using swords." Jaune turned back to Reimu.

"She uses a sword?" Jaune questions.

Reimu nods. "Youmu Konpaku works for Yuyuko in the netherworld. She was supposed to be the sword instructor for her, but I guess she could help you refine your skills. Either way, it's a pain to get to the netherworld, since you probably don't know how to fly, so you could ask Yukari to bring you there in your free time, she is friends with Yuyuko."

"Hm." Jaune soaks in this information. He would have to consider her help. Although Jaune's sword skills are better than it was at the start of Beacon, he knows that his skills are still inferior compared to other huntsmen. He would need an actual teacher and not just experience. "Good to know." Jaune sheathed his sword.

"Now would be the spell cards, Yukari told you about them, right?" Reimu asked.

"She did." Jaune's thoughts went back to the spell card Yukari used on him, and immediately shivered.

"Spell cards, as you know, are important in a duel, so it's necessary to have some spell cards, you never know when you might get challenged one day." Reimu motioned for Jaune to take a blank card out. _'Like how Cirno challenged me for no reason.'_

"Just think of the pattern you want, and the name and it'll write itself."

Jaune thought for a moment. _'A pattern… What should it be?'_ Jaune then turned to Reimu. "Any ideas?"

"Figure it out yourself." Reimu said casually. "Spell cards are unique to the user, it wouldn't be unique if I suggested one to you."

"Great." Jaune groaned and went back to his thoughts, tapping the blank spell card to his forehead repeatedly.

Then the idea popped into his head. The technique and pattern, the bullets and orbs flying around, breaking apart and scattering, the brightness of the shade of red. Like free flowing rose petals. As the name of the spell card, it just all came together. Jaune smiled. _'It's kind of ironic how my first spell card is going to be based on my first friend at beacon. I guess your legacy will live on in this way.'_

With the name and the pattern fulfilled the blank spell card in Jaune's hand began to glow, almost blindingly causing Jaune to squint his eyes. Once the light subsided, Jaune reopened his eyes to witness the creation of his first spell card. Jaune held it up and said the name that he gave it. **Arc Sign** **「** **Radiant Roses** **」**

Upon the creation, Reimu came up to look at the spell card. "It's acceptable. As for the name, why would you use part of your name in it? Seems kind of uncreative, don't you think?"

"Well, back where I came from, my family was considered to be powerful and talented, and I don't really know if they're alive after what happened." Jaune frowned. "So, I'd consider it a way to continue my lineage." Then Jaune's thoughts went back to his father and how much he despised Jaune.

Reimu said nothing. _'Well, I guess that answers my question on his mastery, he comes from a prestigious family, but he looks ordinary at first glance.'_ Reimu exhaled, then she spoke to assess Jaune's spell card. "The spell card isn't too bad, the pattern is… there really isn't a major one, but it's your first spell card, especially without a basis to go on. Heavily themed at roses for whatever reasons I don't know. Either way, your spell card could have been worse, like that ice fairy's." Reimu deadpanned.

' _It's a good thing I helped Cirno with that then.'_ Jaune sighed in relief.

"Make the other two spell cards in your own time. For now," Reimu paused when the wind breezed past both her and Jaune, causing her to shiver slightly. "let's go back into the shrine, we spent enough time as is." Reimu began walking back inside without a response.

Jaune took one final look at his spell card before pocketing it and following Reimu.

* * *

Jaune thought that he had made timely progress on his danmaku skills. Though he was aware how there are way more inhabitants that are much more proficient and could still defeat him, it puts him at ease knowing that he now has a method of self-defense. Both by Crocea Mors, and his danmaku. Still, he wondered if using his shield was allowed to block or deflect bullets was allowed. Jaune forgot to ask Reimu that, so he had to ask her later.

It was still fairly early in the morning, and it didn't help how it was still cold out, even with that trench coat, though Reimu seemed unaffected by it. Jaune was sure that her red and white uniform she always wore provided no protection. Hell, it exposed her shoulders and the fabric seemed thin.

Jaune took a sip of his tea and grimaced. Jaune wasn't a fan of tea and although he didn't mind it much, he would much rather have something else, but it was the only beverage that Reimu had so he had to make do.

Jaune went back to his plate of food, although lacking in portion, as it was leftovers from a recent party Reimu held at the shrine and she was rationing it. Jaune heard from Alice that Reimu rarely received donations, but still this isn't the kind of conditions that a person should live in, especially since Reimu is apparently the most important and strongest person in Gensokyo.

Silence endowed the shrine throughout breakfast save only for the tapping of chopsticks, which seemed somewhat awkward in Jaune's eyes, there could at least be some sort of conversation, but what could Jaune ask in this scenario? Jaune was still slightly socially awkward, though improving on it throughout his endeavors in Remnant. Jaune shook his head and sighed, as he opened his mouth to speak the sound of something else beat him to it: the sound of the front door sliding open.

"HEEEEYY! Reimu! You there!?" A female voice shouted from the door. The tone sounding somewhat boyish.

Jaune jumped in surprise from the sudden voice and turned towards the origin.

The figure wore a black dress with white sleeves as well as a white apron in the front, blond hair with a braid down one side with matching yellow eyes. She also wore a black witch hat adorned with a white ribbon attached to it.

' _So, this is your typical witch character.'_ Jaune thought, also taking notice the broom she had with her. _'I wonder if she uses it to fly.'_

"Yes, Marisa. I'm here, you know you don't have to yell." Reimu said calmly while sipping her tea, her face showing a look of irritation more than anything.

"Hold on, you're eating breakfast, without me!?" Marisa showed a look of mock hurt before turning to address the other person besides Reimu in the room. "Who's he? A boyfriend?" Marisa asked Reimu, though Jaune decided to answer.

"I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune answered calmly. "And I'm not her boyfriend." Jaune said just as calmly.

"Well, nice to meet'cha! I'm Marisa Kirisame!" Marisa introduced herself.

' _Well, she definitely lively, reminds me of Yang.'_

"So, what's he doin' here? Another unfortunate outsider?" Marisa asked Reimu.

' _Unfortunate?'_ Jaune rose an eyebrow.

Reimu sighed. "He's another outsider, but a special case."

Marisa raised her eyebrows. "How 'special'?"

Reimu looked back at Jaune. "He might be able to hold his own against a youkai. Yukari even bothered to teach him a bit in danmaku and give him some blank spell cards."

Jaune didn't know how true that statement would be, his skills in danmaku are subpar at best. He only ever fought against Cirno, and that wasn't even a true danmaku duel.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Marisa commented before turning back to Jaune. "Have you made any spell cards, yet?" Marisa asked mischievously.

"Erm, I have one?" Jaune answered hesitantly.

Marisa's grin grew wider.

With that Jaune couldn't help but feel as if he made the wrong decision.

"How about you and I have a little duel?" Marisa suggested, her face getting closer to his.

"Now? But I never had an actual duel, before."

"That's the point! If you're gonna be stayin' in Gensokyo, you'll need the experience, y'know!" Then Marisa grabs Jaune's arm and drags him outside.

"Wai- hold on!" Jaune pleads then turns to Reimu who coincidentally have been looking the other way and took a sip of her tea.

Betrayal. So much betrayal.

* * *

Jaune stood at the front of the shrine across from Marisa. It didn't take long for Jaune to be coerced into a duel. Jaune was slightly nervous, it didn't help since it was against the second strongest in Gensokyo.

"Can't I just back out?" Jaune asked Reimu.

Jaune really didn't want to have a duel this early, since he hasn't had much time to practice.

"With Marisa, she wouldn't take no for an answer." Reimu sighed. "This would be good training though," She reassured. "The bullets are non-lethal, and you have your aura to protect you, so there isn't much to fear, right?"

"Great." Jaune mumbled.

"Well then, are you ready?" Marisa yelled out to Jaune.

Jaune shrugged. "Not much I can do in preparations." Jaune traced his spell card in his pocket making sure it was there.

"No worries, I'll go easy on ya. Probably."

"That doesn't exactly sound reassuring."

Marisa waved him off. "Anyway, hows three hits, and only one spell card sound?"

"That's fine, I guess." Jaune agreed to the conditions.

"Then I'll be referee." Reimu said from behind.

Reimu then began to count down from three to signal the start of the duel.

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **BEGIN!**

Marisa immediately got onto her broom and flew higher in the air.

Jaune narrowed his eyes, knowing she has the air advantage since Jaune can't fly. He pulled Crocea Mors out of the sheath and began to flow energy into it, but Marisa was already faster. She held out her palm and conjured multiple star shaped bullets that launched itself at Jaune. Jaune surprised at this, instantly went into defense to dodge and weave through the incoming projectiles, and once the barrage ended, Marisa automatically went to conjure more that sailed towards Jaune. Dodging it wasn't much of a problem, risks of getting tired wasn't apparent yet, as fighting Grimm always had him be physical so stamina wasn't a hinderance as of yet.

"Not bad, but I'm just getting started." Marisa grinned before conjuring much more star shaped danmaku in bigger quantity.

Deciding that he wouldn't make any progress just dodging through the barrage, Jaune ran backwards in order to make some distance between the two before charging his energy through his sword and launching his own barrage as well, in the shape of… well, arcs.

Marisa having more experience dodged the danmaku with ease and responded back with danmaku herself which collided with his own resulting in a minor explosion. The dust and explosion preventing him from seeing in front of him, but Marisa's danmaku shot through catching Jaune by surprise forcing him to dodge even more. One star whizzed past him extremely close to hitting, catching him off guard. Jaune tripped, which allowed a stray bullet hit him in at the shoulder. Jaune clenched his teeth at the burning sensation.

* _Pichun!_ * "Jaune, _two_ hits remaining!" Reimu declared.

' _Crap. Where did that come from?'_ But Jaune didn't have time to think as more bullets flew towards him. Jaune ran to avoid the bullets rather than the dodge through it.

"Come on, Jaune! You gotta be more aggressive than that, y'know!" He heard Marisa yell while he ran.

"Fine, fine…" Jaune muttered as he flowed spiritual energy into his sword and launched hail after hail towards her.

"That's more like it!" Marisa said in satisfaction. Though she still dodged past them, Jaune played much more aggressive and launched more towards Marisa not giving her a chance at a break. While she didged past most of it, few arcs grazed past her, nibbling at her dress slightly.

Jaune gritted his teeth in frustration. Their skill gap is too far of a difference, there's no chance of hitting Marisa head on with plain danmaku. If Marisa wanted to see his spell card, she will… here goes nothing.

" **Arc Sign 'Radiant Roses'!** " Jaune yelled out the name of his spell card and a barrage of deep red danmaku in large amounts shot towards his opponent, in the form of a sprial, and though Marisa was dodging past it, many more grazed her. It wasn't enough but that was just the first phase of the spell card. Once the second phase hit not just the barrage was sent her way, much larger orbs with smaller bullets spiraling around it began to form and shoot towards Marisa.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." Marisa whistled and prepared herself to dodge the second wave of bullets before the danmaku orbiting the large orbs closed in and collided with the orb causing it to react and implode, sailing a large amount danmaku scattering in all directions. There were even some rose petals in the mix, which Jaune was sure that it was something that he didn't imagine when creating the spell card.

Marisa gasped in surprise not expecting this forced her back to dodge the hail of bullets.

 **Radiant Roses** was a spell card that wasn't focused on a predetermined pattern, it was focused on overwhelming his opponent with bullets. It was bullet hell itself.

* * *

* _Pichun!_ * "Marisa, _two_ hits remaining." Reimu declared, surprised that Jaune managed to get a hit on Marisa.

"Well then, he is certainly doing better than I expected." Reimu upon hearing the familiar voice turned to her left. "Yukari…"

Yukari sitting in her gap was watching the duel. "How long have you been sitting here?" Yukari turned to Reimu.

"Since the duel started." Was her simple answer.

Reimu shrugged and turned back to the duel. She didn't have the energy to deal with Yukari, she was exhausted as is dealing with Jaune.

"Interesting person isn't he?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah." Reimu mumbled, focused back on the duel.

"That was a nice one, I admit. Didn't expect that." Marisa said.

"Thanks." Was the quick answer Jaune could say as he was having to dodge even more bullets once his spell card ended. Getting a better grasp on it, Jaune was finding it much more easier to dodge the bullets, but as time went on Jaune's fatigue was starting to show.

"Gettin' tired?" Marisa taunted.

"Of course, unlike you, I've been running… this entire time." Jaune said between pants.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you learned to fly, y'know?"

"That's true… Why haven't you taught him how to fly?" Reimu asked Yukari.

"I was going to, but then I learned that he has motion sickness. That'll complicate things, wouldn't it?"

"I guess so, if not being able to fly poses a problem for Jaune, then I'm going to teach him how to fly either way."

"Hm, did I hear that correctly? Does Reimu care about Jaune~?" Yukari teased.

Reimu deadpanned. "I'm only doing it because you made him my responsibility."

"But you are becoming of age to being interested in these sort of things, and Jaune does seem like a capable young man. Perhaps one day he'll captivate your heart~." Yukari cooed.

"Yukari…" Reimu's face flushed.

* _Pichun!_ * "Crap, who got hit?" Reimu was too focused on Yukari she didn't pay attention to the duel.

"Jaune, _one_ hit remaining." Yukari declared for her.

* * *

"Well, it's been an interestin' duel, Jaune." Marisa pulled out her spell card. "Now it's your turn to witness my spell card." Marisa said before shouting out her spell card. " **Magic Sign 'Stardust Reverie'!** "

"Aw, shit." Was Jaune's only comment as her spell card began to glow, and star-shaped danmaku began to shower towards Jaune.

* _Pichun!_ * "Jaune, _no_ hits remaining. Marisa wins the duel." Reimu declared the result. She sighed. "Jaune barely lasted the spell card."

"True, he was already out of breath by the time Marisa called out her spell card."

"Maybe I should teach him how to fly."

"Give it time, Reimu. He isn't used to these duels yet."

"He will need to get used to dodging spell cards, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that the ice fairy, Cirno would be more helpful with her weaker spell cards." Once the dust has settled Reimu grimaced. "This is going to be a pain to clean." Reimu turned back to Yukari to notice that she had disappeared. "Of course…"

Jaune sighed as he got up from the ground, sweeping away any dust on his coat. He turned to Marisa as she landed in front of him. "You did good, Jaune." Marisa readjusted her hat and dusted herself off as well. "For an outsider, I'm impressed."

Jaune scoffed. "For outsider standards, to everyone else, though?"

"Don't worry 'bout it too much, you'll get better with experience."

Jaune exhaled before smiling."Thanks."

"Y-yeah, don't mention it."

' _Did Marisa stutter?'_

Both Jaune and Marisa turned when hearing Reimu walk up. "Well, you weren't completely hopeless, though you wasted too much stamina during the duel, it made you tired when you needed it most."

"Yeah, well I didn't really have a technique during the duel, it was all just dodge and shoot."

"Still, you lasted longer than I expected, so I guess that deserves some praise, especially since Marisa barely held back." Reimu then looked around the courtyard. "All this damage, and I just got done cleaning yesterday. If you're going to be using my courtyard as a battlefield, then you should learn to fly so you don't damage the ground below."

"I'd rather not fly, motion sickness hasn't been kind to me, and it still hasn't." Jaune looked to see the damage done from Marisa's spell card. "I thought spell cards were non-lethal."

"They are but can still be destructive."

"I'll at least help clean."

Reimu smiled. "Thank you, at least someone is polite for once."

Jaune looked behind Reimu and narrowed his eyes. "And… Marisa just ran into the shrine." Jaune stated.

Reimu turned around. "Marisa! You better not be eating any of the food!" When she didn't hear a response, she ran into the shrine.

"MARISAA!" Jaune could hear her yell from outside the shrine.

"C'mon Reimu, I'm hungry!"

"I already fed you yesterday, you are not eating what little food I have left!"

"What about Jaune, you fed him!"

"I'm supposed to be caring for him, that's why!"

"That sounds exactly like somethin' a housewife would do!"

* _WHACK_ *

"OWW!"

Jaune shivered as he heard Marisa's cries of pain.

"Okay… What happens in the kitchen stays in the kitchen I suppose." Jaune said to no one.

Even through that, Jaune continued to hear more sounds from within the shrine, though it was too muffled to make out any actual sounds, especially since both were talking at the same time.

 _'Great, this is my life now.'_

* * *

 **(A/N): 2 months. That was how long I haven't updated this story, it was mostly school at the time, teachers cramming in work before the final week, and during said week, I had finals. Then once school ended I needed a few days to recuperate, which then extended to a few weeks. I apologize for it, have a 6000-word chapter as apologies.**

 **Continuing on, what did you guys think about the segment with the spell card duel? It's a first for me, so please leave reviews telling me how I did, what I could improve on, etc.**

 **And overall, just tell me if there were any mistakes besides that. I feel like there were pacing problems, since I pretty much had to double-time this chapter to get it done.**

 **Until next time, and hopefully in a much less gap between chapter updates.**


End file.
